Generally, for example, as shown in FIG. 7, a printer for printing on label sheet S having one adhesive surface transports the label sheet S to a platen 1, performs printing on the label sheet S supported on the platen 1 using a thermal head 2 during the transportation of the label sheet S, and supplies the printed label sheet S to a mounted sheet cutting device Ta. Subsequently, the sheet cutting device Ta cuts the label sheet S into labels of a predetermined size, and a resulting cut label is then used.
Conventionally, as an example of such a kind of the sheet cutting device, one described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-101470 (Patent Literature 1) has been known in the art. The sheet cutting device, as shown in FIG. 7, moves a mobile blade 101 toward a fixed blade 100 and slides the cutting edge 101a of the mobile blade 101 in a direction between the ends of the blade along the cutting edge 100a of the fixed blade 100 to cut a sheet S supplied between the cutting edge 100a of the fixed blade 100 and the cutting edge 101a of the movable blade 101. In this case, a moving mechanism not shown in FIG. 7 moves the cutting edge 101a of the movable blade 101 away from the cutting edge 100a of the fixed blade 100 to locate the movable blade 101 at open position X with a space now between the cutting edges and allows the separated blades to receive the sheet S fed between the blades at this open position X. Subsequently, for example, the movable blade 101 is moved to cut the sheet S by scissors cutting action, followed by the movable blade again being located at the open position X. During a period of cutting the sheet with the movable blade 101, the movable blade 101 is biased toward the fixed blade 100 by a spring or the like (not shown) so that the cutting edge 101a of the movable blade 101 can reliably slide against the cutting edge 100a of the fixed blade 100. In addition, because of improving printing quality or the like by linearly transporting the printed sheet S so that it can be transported along the surface of the thermal head 2 on which heating element is mounted, the fixed blade 100 is located at a lower position with respect to a sheet (S) discharging position of a platen 1 to feed the sheet S obliquely from a position above the cutting edge 100a of the fixed blade 100 onto the cutting edge 100a of the fixed blade 100. The feeding of sheet S does not depend on a so-called flat pass where the sheet S is fed from a direction perpendicular to the sliding direction of the movable blade 101 with respect to the fixed blade 100. Instead, the sheet S is obliquely fed in the sliding direction of the movable blade 101 with respect to the fixed blade 100.